


Morning Sex: Blind!Ignis

by Dawn_Breathes_Life



Series: Morning Sex [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Ignis Scientia, F/M, FFXV, Fluff and Smut, ignis stupeo scientia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Breathes_Life/pseuds/Dawn_Breathes_Life
Summary: When you would rather indulge in Ignis rather than breakfast. Part 1 in a series of "Morning Sex" with the Chocobros.





	Morning Sex: Blind!Ignis

You had woken up to the gentle stream of sunlight filtering through the curtains. A comforting sight that you had missed since the many years of darkness. You enjoyed the warm rays as they cascaded onto your face, drinking it in before you turned to your side, to another beautiful sight. Your boyfriend, Ignis Scientia.

It wasn’t often that you woke up before Ignis, usually, you would wake up to a cold bed and a delicious aroma of breakfast wafting through your shared apartment. But when you did manage to wake up before Ignis, you would always lay and admire his peaceful slumbering face. His usual styled tawny hair, unkempt by sleep and falling over his scarred face. His face may have been marred by scars, but you still thought he was the most handsome man you have ever laid eyes on. And nothing would ever compare to him. His high cheekbones, his sharp jaw or to the scars, the mark of his bravery and sacrifice. You smiled sweetly as you gingerly pushed stray strands of his tawny hair away from his face, allowing you to see his beauty better.

Your fingers were a ghost of a touch as you traced the scar that covered the left side of his face and permanently closed his eye. You kissed his closed eyelid, resting your hand on his cheek as you ran your thumb along the edge of his scar. Ignis began to stir, a clouded emerald green eye opened slowly as a gentle smile tugged at his lips making your breath catch. He brought his lips to your palm before kissing your fingers.

“Good morning Kitten,” His voice ragged with sleep. Ignis brought his lips to yours with a chaste kiss before he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close to his warmth.

“Good morning,” You tucked your head under his chin, kissing his neck.

His musky scent filled your senses, making you feel safe and secure in his strong arms as they held you close. You felt his lips graze the top of your head as his fingers combed through your hair. For several moments, you two remained tangled limbs and soft kisses. Reveling in the morning light and the comforting sounds of the singing birds outside of your apartment window. 

“We should really get up Love,” Ignis kissed you on the lips, though not making a move to getting up, “What would you like for breakfast?”

“You!” You pinned Ignis on the mattress, straddling him as you leaned forward, your lips were a ghost of a touch over his, “I’m hungry for my Iggy.”

“Then,” his hands rested on your hip, slipping their way under your nightgown, “I should feed my Kitten.” He locked his lips with yours, pulling you into a passionate kiss as if he was devouring you with his tongue forcing entry through your parted lips.

It was the type of kiss that left your completely and utterly breathless as if Ignis himself was sucking your breath away only to have it returned with each touch of his lips, his touch. Every stroke of his tongue massaging yours, making you feel as if you were the only person that he would ever kiss, ever love.

You fumbled with his sleep shirt buttons, wanting to feel more of him. Not wanting any barriers between you two, only wanting to be as close as you could. To feel his skin, his heartbeat. His very soul of the man who you fell in love with.

Ignis, with skillful hands, flipped you onto your back, peeling off his nightshirt and disposing of his cotton bottoms along with his boxers, before freeing you of your nightgown. Making you suddenly feel self-conscious as Ignis’s clouded emerald eye absently looked down at your direction. It was as if he could see you, admiring you. As if you were an Astral descending onto the world. Without thinking you curled your shoulders inward in a weak attempt to hide. He took hold of your hand and placed it over his chest, right over his heart. Your eyes grew wide as you heard the thundering beat of his heart.

“I feel the same way Kitten,” Ignis whispered, cupping your cheek with his free hand. He locked his lips with yours with a languid, passionate kiss. “I love you so don’t hide yourself from me.”

You looped your arms around his neck, pulling him into another kiss, harder but no less passionate as the last. Your fingers tangled into his tawny hair, trying desperately to draw him closer. “I love you too. More than anything.”

Ignis trailed his fingers down your body with his lips following, kissing every inch of your skin. Worshiping you, unhurried as if he was exploring your body for the first time. Memorizing every inch if your body as if he was discovering you for the first time. He kissed down your stomach as his hands slid down your sides to free you of your panties. Ignis’s lips kissed your inner thigh, just keeping out of reach of your dripping heat. He lifted your leg over his shoulder, his tongue slipping past your slick causing your back to arch off the bed. Your fingers tangled in his tawny hair as a wanton moan escaped your lips when his tongue began to work its magic, devouring you in all the right ways. His mouth moved to your clit, sucking on the sensitive bundle of skin that had you writhing and moaning his name. You gripped the sheets as Ignis’s nimble fingers entered your folds, curling in such a way that made you see stars.

Ignis moved his free hand to your hip, preventing you from bucking as his fingers pumped against your walls while his tongue worked against your clit in tight, teasing circles. 

“Iggy, baby,” You moaned, cupping his face in your hands forcing him away from your slick sex. Your lips desperately locked with Ignis’s, tasting yourself on his tongue, “I need you now!”

You flipped Ignis onto his back as you feasted on his neck, leaving in your wake a trail of bruises and bite marks. Ignis threw his head back, giving you better access to his neck as you continued to ravish his Adam’s Apple. Your hand trailed down his lean chest, to his well-defined abs to his dripping cock. You ran your thumb along his slit, spreading his pre-cum as you pumped his cock before aligning it to your entrance. A small whimper escaped your kiss-swollen lips as you inched Ignis’s long cock into your tight walls. No matter how many times you have done it with Ignis, it always felt like the first time. Ignis filled you up in ways that made you feel whole, so complete.

Soft moans spilled from your lips as your bucked your hips languidly. Cherishing the feel of Ignis inside of you, fitting perfectly. As it he was made for you, to only love you and you alone. You buried your face in the crook of his shoulder as you drove harder. Wanting to feel him, not just his body but his warmth in every sense of the word.

Ignis cupped the back of your neck, drawing you in a heated kiss, bending his knees and planted his feet on the mattress, thrusting into you. You moaned into his mouth as he fucked your from below, hitting into you in such an angle that shot waves of pleasure through your veins.

“Right there!” You keened as Ignis hit your sweet spot. 

“You like that Kitten?” Ignis breathed into your ear, running his tongue along your shell of your ear as he thrust once more into the spot, “How does it feel with me inside you?” He drove harder into you, the slick sound of skin slapping skin melded with your moans.

“You feel so good, only you—only you can make me feel this good!” you moaned, your lips clumsily melded with Ignis’s. Teeth clashing and tongues dancing in a primitive dance, “I’m close…”

“Come for me Kitten,” Ignis replied breathlessly. With a few hard thrusts, you screamed his name as your body convulsed under his ministration. Your walls clenched around his cock as he came inside you in hot torrents.

When you two began to slowly come down from your highs did you roll off Ignis. Ignis pulled you close to his chest, peppering you with sweet kisses and whispering words of complete adoration. You rested against his chest, listening to his heartbeat steadying as the two of you basked in the afterglow of your lovemaking.

You rested your chin on his broad chest, looking up at him fondly, “That was the best breakfast I have ever had.” You joked, nuzzling closer to his warmth.

Ignis chuckled, “You could say,” his clouded emerald eye gave off a mischievous glint as he turned to your direction, “I’ve come up with a new recipeh.”

“You did not just say that!” you swatted Ignis with your pillow, all the while smiling.

Ignis cupped your cheek in his large hands, kissing your forehead, then your eyelids, the tip of your nose until kissing your lips in a chaste kiss. His smoky emerald eye only shown love of the deepest level as it gazed down into your general direction, “I love you, Y/N.” Ignis’s lips found yours again, drawing you into a more passionate kiss. He smiled down at you, pecking your lips once again before drawing the covers over the two of you, drawing your back into him.

“I love you too Ignis,” You tiredly kissed Ignis’s broad chest. His velvety voice humming lulling you back into the realms of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Tumblr before the latest update. Since that it has been removed so now I have to find a new place to post this work. So here it is for my followers! And this is part one of a series that will be known as "Morning Sex". So be prepared, the Chocobros will be getting their turn on the smut!


End file.
